Colisión Mortal
by Web Hunters
Summary: “Cuando el pasado, el presente y el futuro chocan. Ocurre una Colisión Mortal” Drama, acción y unas cucharadas de romance y humor son los ingredientes de esta nueva aventura. Primer ff en conjunto, Dadnos un oportunidad TT
1. Aviso de problemas 1ª parte

**_Colisión Mortal_**

_**By Michiru & Hoseki **_

"_Cuando el pasado, el presente y el futuro chocan. Ocurre una Colisión Mortal"_

_Drama/Acción/Romance/Humor _

**Sumary:** Sasuke a regresado y el original equipo 7 también. Nuestros protagonistas ya tienen 17 años y son unos poderosos chunins, cuando un grave peligro amenaza Konoha. Tan grave, que nuestra Hokage Tsunade se ve obligada a tomar medidas drásticas. Junto a nuevos personajes, y otros muy antiguos, Naruto y compañía vivirán una aventura en que colisionan el pasado, el presente y el futuro.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no nos pertenece, o ambas no estaríamos en plan de ahorro.

**Advertencias:**Ninguna de nosotras ha terminado de ver Naruto como la gente T.T, por lo que esta historia se desarrolla en un **Semi-universo alternativo**, pese a ello esperamos que sea lo mas creíble posible dentro del universo de Naruto. Esta historia contiene Yaoi, pese que **no gira entorno a ello** si te desagrada ya estas sobre aviso. Y por último, avisamos también de la presencia de **OCC** (original Characters, personajes originales) (H: No OOC Out Of Characters, fuera de personalidad)

**Nota al consumidor:** Nuestros comentarios. H Hoseki y M Michiru. Los pensamientos están entre "_"_

**Capítulo1: Aviso de problemas (1ª parte)**

12:00 PM (Mediodía)

La nueva Hokage se encontraba tendida (H: Echada) frente a su escritorio, tomando sake de una botella. Aquel estaba resultando ser un muy buen día…había enviado a trabajar a toda la aldea a las 4:30AM en la construcción de un nuevo monumento, no tenía informes que revisar (H: los hizo en un rato de ocio/ M: De borrachera!!), y acababa de reabastecerse de licor. Sí, ese iba a ser un buen día, o al menos eso parecía…

BLAM!!!! Se escucha el azote una puerta contra la pared

Hokage- sama!!!- grita un preocupado ninja entrando a la habitación. Tsunade escupió el sake que estaba bebiendo y escondió la botella

òó Qué demo…?Digo…qué ocurre Nabiki?- dice la , ejem, sobria Hokage.

Eh…_mi nombre es Naoki pero bueh...es una emergencia_…¡¡Noticias urgentes de la aldea de la Cascada!!

12:30 PM

- SLURP!!

En el departamento en que cierto humano-zorro vivía…él se encontraba desayunando: …(redoble de tambores) Ramen instantáneo!!!……y si, leyeron bien, desayunando. Acababa de regresar de trabajar en el nuevo monumento que la Hokage había mandado construir.

"_Vieja baka, A QUIÉN DEMONIOS SE LE OCURRE MANDAR A TRABAJAR A TODA LA ALDEA A LAS 4:30 AM!!" _SLURP! ▬▼▬ Ah!

Naruto aún se encontraba en pijama y había regresado algo más temprano que los civiles, pues tenía una misión que cumplir dentro de unas horas.

▬▼▬Ramen ♪ que deli-♫

BLAM!!!! Una vez más se escuchó el azote de una puerta.

o.o uh?

Naruto!!!!!!! Ah-ah- Un agitado ninja muy querido por todos, entró a la habitación.

Iruka- sensei!!! Que haces aquí? O.o?

Tienes que salir de aquí¡¡rápido!!- Contesta tomándolo por el brazo

Ah¡¡Pero si aún estoy en pijama!!- dice el chico mientras hace esfuerzos por aferrarse a la mesa, ya que Iruka lo jalaba muy fuerte.

No importa! Vámonos!- Ordena, mientras lo saca volando del lugar dejando la taza de ramen medio vacía ahí

Su maestro lo llevaba por los tejados, desde dónde se podía apreciar el movimiento de la ciudad. Al parecer, Tsunade había dado la orden de dejar de trabajar en el condenado monumento. En ese momento pasaban cerca del mercado y distinguió a Sakura entre aquellos que lo circulaban; seguramente ayudaba a su madre con las compras antes de partir hacia el punto de encuentro que habían designado para comenzar la misión. La verdad, hacia ya tiempo que había dejado de lado su obsesión por la pelirrosa. Había aceptado la realidad…y al parecer ella también, pues no acosaba a Sasuke desde su regreso. Esto había logrado que el compañerismo del trío aumentase, contrario a lo que algunos creerían. Teniendo claro cual era la posición de cada uno, su amistad se desarrollaba tranquila, clara y sinceramente. Decidió entonces que le preguntaría por ello cuando se encontrasen. De pronto un movimiento brusco lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Ya habían pisado tierra, bastante lejos del pequeño apartamento.

Qué ocurre sensei? Porqué me sacaste así de casa y trajiste aquí?

Naruto… hay algo importante que debes saber- Iruka tenía el semblante serio, eso ya indicaba que era algo malo, sin contar su nerviosa actitud de mirar a un lado y otro como buscando espías- Verás, hace unos momentos llegó una información desde la aldea de la cascada. Usualmente se realiza un informe y se le entrega a la Hokage para que lo revise, sin embargo en esta ocasión la información era demasiado urgente y confidencial, tanto como para saltarse todos esos procedimientos.

...Y…?

­­¬¬_…_Naruto, lo primero que necesito es que comprendas la situación y la urgencia e importancia de la información que te voy a dar. Esto está considerado como Ultra- secreto, no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni a tus compañeros de equipo

…Vale vale habla ¬¬

Hace cerca de una semana la aldea de la Cascada fue atacada por el Akatsuki

Ô.Ô Queee??? "esos imbéciles con los que está el hermano de Sasuke??!!"

Shh!! No hagas ruido! La verdad es que no los atacaron a ellos. Se sospecha que estaban persiguiendo a alguna de las bestias sagradas y la aldea se les cruzó en el camino. Sin embargo, esto sí ha sido confirmado. El Akatsuki ha dado con el paradero de al menos otra de ellas.

"Otra… es cierto, los idiotas saben que llevo al Kyubi en mi interior"

Pero, actualmente, lo que más nos preocupa no es el hecho de que las hallan descubierto…es que probablemente las bestias… se estén reuniendo y por lo tanto, ellas mismas estén en la búsqueda de Kyubi……- explicó preocupado el moreno

O.O- el muchacho se sintió algo shockeado- pe- pero…yo…eso quiere decir…que…- sin embargo no alcanzó a acabar la frase ya que muchas escenas abrumaron su mente en ese instante…

_Los ninjas corrían a su alrededor, charcos de sangre se extendía a sus pies, gritos desesperados llegaban a sus oídos, una gran rana con "alguien" sobre ella, una fuerte luz y luego oscuridad……aquellos recuerdos ajenos fueron reemplazados entonces por los propios……miradas de odio y furia se clavaban en sus inocentes y cristalinos ojos, él solo se sentaba en un columpio, Mizuki le gritaba la cruel verdad, miradas de odio y repulsión por parte de Sakura se incrustaban en lo profundo su ser y finalmente lo mismo con aquellas de Sasuke…_

AAAAGGGGHHH!!!!- Naruto se doblegó y cerró sus orbes mientras comenzaba a vomitar sangre- Aagghh- vomitó más sangre y luego levantó la mirada, uno de sus ojos se encontraba rojo y le comenzaban a crecer zorrunos bigotes en su rostro- donde- habló con voz de ultratumba- en donde…agh!- vomitó más sangre- dime dónde……NOOOOO!!!!!- dijo gritando la última palabra con su propia voz, antes de desmayarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

2:00 PM

A la orilla de un puente de Konoha se observaba a 2 chunins. Una chica de pelo rosa y un muchacho pelinegro, ambos de unos 17 años. Parecían esperar a alguien, y por la expresión en sus rostros hacía ya bastante tiempo… sin embargo al chico se le veía también algo preocupado.

Ah!- suspiró la muchacha, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pecho - Kakashi-sensei no tiene remedio, nos tiene esperando aquí hace ya hora y media…

De Kakashi no me sorprende, pero Naruto…- comentó al aire

Uh?……ahora que lo mencionas Sasuke, es cierto, Naruto suele ser puntual… aunque hoy de seguro se quedó dormido al volver a su casa, ya viste como reclamaba por la mañana……

"_**Sakura's Flash- Back"**: Ah! estúpida Hokage, porque nos saca de la cama a estas horas?!!- gritaba (o al menos lo intentaba) un rubio de aspecto zorruno y medio adormilado._

Si mal no recuerdo todos estábamos así ¬¬- le menciona Sasuke

"_**Sasuke's Flash Back": (**…) – gritaba un rubio de aspecto zorruno y medio adormilado- algún día se las cobraré!!. Junto a él unos adormilados (.) Sasuke y Sakura asienten mientras Kakashi- sensei se prepara una camita en el piso _

o.o………//o/./o, bueno es cierto- aceptó avergonzada

Hola chicos!!!!- saludó una voz tras ellos

Hola Naruto, Kakashi- sensei como siempre aún no ha…- Sakura se silenció al darse vuelta

Uh?- Sasuke también se giró

Demo Sakura- chan, yo estoy aquí, es Naruto quien no ha llegado- le contestó el hombre con carita de interrogación

Esto es grave...- dijo Sakura

Llegó Kakashi- sensei y ese baka aún no aparece- terminó Sasuke

Uh? O.o Pero si es por eso que llego tarde

ô.O?- sus subordinados lo miraron interrogantes

Es que fui a ver a Naruto y me dijo que no se sentía bien. Está un tanto enfermo, por lo que no nos acompañará en esta misión- explicó serio el peliblanco

Pero-

Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo en la última encomienda, así que no veo porque no dejarle descansar si está enfermo, además esta es una misión muy sencilla- Kakashi interrumpió firmemente a Sakura- Ahora vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer

HAI!!- asienten al unísono los dos menores

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando Naruto "despertó"

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en la más absoluta oscuridad, ni la más mínima forma se esbozaba en el paisaje ni el mas fuerte color se distinguía. "Porqué está sí de oscuro? Es que me he quedado ciego??"

Por qué no pruebas abrir los ojos??- le dijo una voz conocida, pero que sin embargo no escuchaba hacía tiempo.

Naruto pestañeó y su mundo fue impregnado de una fuerte luz roja anaranjada

Kyubi?- llamó

No, soy el conejo de pascua sellado en ti también ¬¬

Tan simpático como siempre, tapete

Igualmente, pelos de erizo

El rubio se levantó del todo y sentó de piernas cruzadas frente a su interlocutor, sólo los separaba una ya muy desgastada reja, mientras se observaban mutuamente. Luego de unos minutos decidió romper el silencio presente en la atmósfera, formulando la pregunta que tenía en su garganta desde que reconoció el lugar en que estaba.

Y bueno trapo viejo, se te ve cansado, para que me llamaste aquí ahora??

A ti tampoco se te ve bien, no te queda el color rojo en la ropa

El chico bajo la vista enfocándola en su pijama azul... o al menos la parte que no estaba manchada con sangre era de ese color .

Qué demonios hiciste alfombra?!!!

Deseaba darte un aviso

Muy buena manera para ello ¬¬

Me escucharás?- cuestiona Kyubi, relajado, mientras se rasca la cabeza con una pata.

El rubio le mira sigiloso, guardando silencio, dispuesto a oír a la criatura

Como bien sabes, he estado encerrado aquí durante... ya ni recuerdo cuantos años

17

Exacto, y pues… presiento que dentro de poco aquellos llamados Akatsuki intentarán sacarme de aquí

Si, Iruka- sensei me lo acaba de decir. Qué tiene eso de novedoso?

Pues que es probable que no lo intenten solos

También me habló de otras bestias, qué estáis planeando?

Eso no puedo decírtelo, no he hablado con ellos hace más de 100años u.u "De seguro lo único que desean son mis territorios, y planean atacarme ahora que estoy sellado dentro de este contenedor. Pero ya veremos quien gana, no por nada soy el mas astuto de todos. Los utilizaré para poder salir de aquí y en lugar de eliminarme me liberarán, idiotas ¬¬"

Al decir que no lo intentarán solos te refieres a que atacarán **junto **al Akatsuki?

No junto a ellos, pero es probable que mas de uno de ese tipo de grupos los agreda a ti y a la aldea. Mejor será que te entrenes, erizo

Acaso intentas ayudarme??- dice incrédulo el rubio

Solo digo- levanta sus colas haciéndolas fosforecer de forma fantasmagórica- que entrenes. Podrás utilizar mi Chakra y también-

Hmm, en mi casa hace falta una frazada...y de piel no estaría...-

PERO NO MI PIEL!!!… digo, puedes utilizar lo que quieras de mi para atacar. Pero si llego a salir de aquí NUNCA más me volverán a encerrar. Y tampoco te extrañaría, tus gritos me vuelven demente ¬¬

Cómo si tener 2 mentes fuera gracioso ¬¬

Kyubi sonrió un poco maliciosamente mirando al ninja, quién se inquietó

Qué de-

Groar!- el Zorro se abalanzó la débil reja que les separaba y casi logra echarla abajo

Ah!!- el rubio se fue de espaldas y soltó un grito de la impresión

Hey! Eres muy asustadizo pequeño erizo- el animal se encontraba parado sobre sus patas traseras y las delanteras apoyadas en la estructura que antes había embestido- Sólo deseaba saber si, ahora que te encuentras débil…- Naruto se levantó y miró con enojo- Me dejarías salir de aquí?!!!!!!

Junto al último grito volvió a embestir, ahora desde una menor distancia, haciendo estremecer todo.

No dejaré que salgas!! NUNCA!!

Grr, solo por unos minutos

NOO!!!

Grrr- embiste nuevamente y ojiazul cae debido al temblor……

Mansión Hokage/Habitación de Tsunade

En la habitación de Tsunade se notaba agitación. Recostado en la cama se hallaba un muchacho de cabellos rubios rebeldes y ojos azules como el cielo en verano, aunque en ese momento… eran rojos. Respiraba agitado en lo que parecía ser un muy mal sueño.

Ah!- al grito del rubio se marcó una herida en su rostro- iamete!!!

En ese momento Tsunade asoma la cabeza desde el baño con una clara expresión preocupada, y luego se acera con un paño húmedo que pone sobre la frente del zorrito para bajarle un poco la fiebre.

De seguro Kyubi continua intentando salir, y Naruto no podrá solo con él, no después de su última misión

No! NO! NOO!- nuevos cortes aparecieron en la cara de Naruto, mientras se revolcaba en sueños rasgando de paso las sábanas de la Hokage. Se agitaba tanto que parecía no haber manera de controlarlo...

**_ Comerciales _** (M y H: Tienen permiso para ir al baño o comer algo XDD) (M: la responsable de está importante sección es nuestra editora Misoka / H: si queréis acriminaros con alguien hacedlo con ella u.u)

_Hola!!! cómo está todos?? Mi nombre es XXXX y vengo a ofrecerles un exclusivo producto llamado: Flor Roja!!!!! Está exclusiva flor roja con círculo amarillo hoja verde y tallo café es muy hermosa y es un producto traído directo desde el planeta floreado. Llame ya y le regalaremos una figura cuadriculada gratis!!! Todo esto por la módica suma de $30.000.000 LLAME YA!!! Al :02-589 88 86_

_** Fin de comerciales **_ (H: _¬¬_UUU)

Volviendo a lo interesante…

- Al diablo con el paño!! - Dijo Tsunade lanzándolo lejos, mientras a continuación se posicionaba sobre Naruto inmovilizándolo. Tenía el tronco del chico entre sus piernas impidiéndole todo movimiento de este, y sujetaba sus muñecas con la mano izquierda mientras con la derecha realizaba una compleja secuencia de sellos. Una vez completa, la aplicó sobre la marca del Uzumaki. El sello brilló un instante, Naruto lanzó un grito y clavó sus garras en la mano izquierda de la rubia, quien se mantuvo firme. Luego abrió tremendamente un par de ojos rojos y habló con voz de ultratumba:

Tres meses, tienen tres meses

La Hokage se mostró un tanto sorprendida al comienzo, pero luego afiló su mirada. El sello brilló más intensamente, "Naruto" lanzó un último grito y la marca dejó de brillar.

Ah - La mujer lanzó un suspiro ya más tranquila

Mmm- se quejó el kitsune

Es que no me piensas dar un respiro, crío?!!!

Mmm- volvió a quejarse más suavemente, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza a un lado con expresión cansada pero tranquila

Ah - ella suspiró nuevamente al tiempo que se levantaba y dirigía al baño a curar sus heridas en la mano izquierda, algo pálida al notar que comenzaban a brotar unas gotas de sangre.

Regresó a la habitación al cabo de unos minutos, con su mano vendada y un nuevo paño húmedo que puso en la cabeza del rubio antes de salir del lugar por unos instantes; no deseaba dejar al niño solo pero tenía que hacerlo. Regresó poco tiempo después, había decidido postergar la reunión hasta que Naruto despertase. Se acercó al chico que continuaba durmiendo en su cama ya que al parecer estaba realmente agotado. Quitó el paño que le había puesto y comprobó su temperatura… la fiebre aún no bajaba del todo mas lo haría pronto. Tsunade decidió permanecer junto a él hasta que despertase y así se quedó velando su sueño, ahora tranquilo

En algún lugar de Konoha, 4:30 PM

Ah - dice Sakura desperezándose - esa misión fue muy sencilla Kakashi-sensei

Es cierto, creí que ya no tendríamos esa clase de trabajos- corrobora Sasuke en su típica pose desgarbada, mirando hacia la aldea

Pues la verdad, yo tampoco me esperaba algo así n.nUUU

_**Kakashi's Flash Back :** Se encontraba en una importante reunión junto a la Hokage y otros ninjas, llevaban tiempo hablando cuando…_

_Kakashi, hoy debían cumplir una misión rango B cierto?- le pregunta Tsunade_

_Si, bastante complicada a mi parecer. Quedamos a las 12:30 en el puente, para poder realizarla necesito de los tres_

_Bien entonces intercambiarás misión con **"???" **el tiene una rango D_

_Pero, Hokage-sama mis subordinados son apenas unos genins recién graduados, ellos no pue…_

_Pero tú si! No voy a aceptar excusas, es una situación de emergencia_

_Ha-hai - contesta algo arrepentido por reclamar_

_Supongo que una misión rango D los mantendrá ocupados por un rato. Al menos hasta que hablemos con Naruto, no Hatake?_

_Claro, si no es así yo me encargo_

_Bien, entonces **"???"** y tu, vayan a prepararse para sus misiones…y Kakashi, excusa a Naruto diciendo que está enfermo o algo. Iruka…- la mujer mira en busca del moreno- dónde…?_

_Se fue en cuanto le pediste buscar a Uzumaki- le contesta uno de los presentes_

_Bien ahora…_

_Ese fue el momento en que el peliblanco dejó el lugar, pero la verdad nunca pensó que la misión a realizar fuese tan simple. (Fin Kakashi's Flash Back)_

La verdad hubiésemos terminado bastante antes de no ser por ti Kakashi - dice Sasuke algo molesto

Es cierto sensei. Cometiste varios errores hoy ¬¬ - agregó la pelirrosa

Puede ser, estaba algo distraído n.n UUUUUU

Algo??- pregunta sarcástica Sakura, acompañada por una mirada asesina de Sasuke dirigida a su maestro

_**Sasuke and Sakura's Flash Back : **Se hallaban a las afueras de Konoha cuando Kakashi les explicó la misión y……pues diremos que la reacción de los chicos no fue precisamente pasiva y alentadora…_

_PESCA?!!!! Tenemos que ir de pesca?!!!- gritó la Haruno, a la vez que el Uchiha la acompañaba lanzado una mirada asesina a su superior, "y para esto regresé??"_

_A-ajaja. Pues si. Pero mientras más pronto comencemos, más pronto terminaremos, no? n.nUUU- dijo buscando calmar los ánimos. Sin embargo, sendas miradas homicidas por parte de los otros dos le convencieron del popular dicho de "Calladito te ves más bonito"- Bueno, el lago en dónde hay mucho peces queda por aquí, vamos?- insistió echando a andar, mientras Sasuke y Sakura le seguían suspirando resignados._

_Llegaron al lugar al cabo de unos minutos, tomaron las cañas que les tendía el mayor y se sentaron a esperar a que algo picara…_

_Dos horas más tarde ninguno había obtenido nada…y no precisamente porque los peces no picaran…Kakashi había estado cometiendo error tras error: Primero botó al agua, "sin querer", los peces que habían atrapado; luego empujó a Sasuke al lago justo cuando había atrapado uno especialmente grade; después dijo "haber tropezado" con Sakura al ir a buscar carnadas… botando así el recipiente en que estas estaban, por lo que debieron ir al bosque a obtener nuevas. Finalmente, cuando regresaban, se cruzó en su camino un cubil de osos (nótese que Kakashi los guiaba), y una enorme hembra apareció tras ellos… a lo que el peligris reaccionó lanzándole los pescados "para distraerla", y tomando a los chicos por los brazos para sacarlos de allí._

_Obviamente debieron regresar al lago, pero antes Sasuke tomó un decisión… amarró a su sensei a un árbol mientras pescaban, y al volver Sakura lo llevaba atado mientras él caminaba más adelante con los pescados. Solo desataron al superior una vez entregado el pedido y acabada la misión. (Fin Sasuke and Sakura's Flash back)_

Kakashi les sonreía con su ojito feliz y un gran goterón en su cabeza

Realmente estás extraño, ocurre algo?- preguntó Sakura

No, no! Para nada! Para nada! n.nUUUUUU

¬¬- ambos menores

Je, je- ríe nervioso

Ah Betsuni - suspira la chica resignada-. En cualquier caso iba a sugerirles una idea- ambos la miran intrigados- Si Naruto está enfermo, porqué no vamos a visitarle?

Sasuke se sorprendió algo con la idea, él había estado pensando lo mismo aunque no pensó nunca en decírselos, no iba a admitir que le preocupaba el dobe. Pero Kakashi casi cae en coma ante el comentario

Y que dicen chicos?- quiso saber ella

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros, era su manera de decir que sí. Pero Kakashi se negó tajantemente, argumentando que si se acercaban, también cogerían el virus y la aldea de la hoja no podía permitirse una epidemia entre sus mejores ninjas. Incluso los invitó a almorzar, "para recompensarlos por su esfuerzo en la misión".

"Definitivamente, aquí sucede algo"- pensaron Sakura y Sasuke, al mismo tiempo que el mayor insistía con un "Vamos?"

Mmm, bueno en casa no saben cuanto tardaré así que por mi no hay problema- dice la pelirrosa/ **Inner:** Te voy a sacar a tiros la verdad Shannaro!!! Pero 1º a comer

Y tu que dices Sasuke?

Yo…

Oh vamos Sasuke-kun!! Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos!- habló la chica mientras le cerraba un ojo disimuladamente, para darle a entender que tampoco se tragaba el cuento

Ah de acuerdo "Ya veré la forma de ir a ver al Usuratonkachi y averiguar que se trae Hatake"

Kakashi y Sakura sonrieron satisfechos y emprendieron los tres el camino a Ichiraku, mas por inercia que por otra cosa, y es que tanto tiempo con Naruto traía consecuencias.

Mientras ellos dos conversaban el ojinegro se hallaba perdido en sus cavilaciones.

"Me preguntó que tendrá que no pudo asistir a una misión tan simple…" "Preocupado por él?", dijo una voz en su cabeza. "No!!Claro que no!" "Si, si lo estás" "Que no" "Bien como quieras, pero sabes que si lo estás!" "Y que si en verdad lo estoy?!!" "Nada, pero ves que lo estas?" "ah… si, bien, lo estoy. Contento?" "Mucho…por ahora"

Ah - Sasuke suspiró, aquello era ridículo! Estaba peleando consigo mismo!

Uh?- Los otros dos se miraron extrañados, Uchiha suspirando? Eso SI que era extraño!

Buenas tardes, desean ordenar?- dijo Ayame, sacando a todos de sus pensamientos

Ah si! Cuatro- es decir tres extragrandes para servir

Y Naruto?

Está enfermo- contestaron los tres juntos, pero con muy distintas entonaciones

Unos minutos después…

Sasuke se levantó sin decir nada y echo a andar unos pasos hasta que la voz de su maestro captó su atención.

Nee! Sasuke-kun, adónde vas?

Tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que mejor llegar temprano- contestó "No podía inventar un mejor excusa? Creo que lo de Kakashi es contagioso ¬¬"- Muchas gracias por la comida sensei, nos vemos mañana- dijo y se retiró a paso rápido, mientras le hacía una seña a Sakura, que solo él, ella y Naruto conocían.

Claro- se despidió la muchacha sonriendo/ **Inner:**Shannaro !!!!! Sasuke- baka!!! Que no puedes avisar antes!! Ahora voy a tener que distraer a este hentai!!!!!!!!!!! – n.ñ

Pasa algo Sakura?

No nada, pero me preguntaba si me puedes acompañar a unas compras?

Ah...

Perfecto! Entonces vamos!!- dijo jalándolo con dirección al centro comercial de la aldea/**Inner: **Esta me la pagas Uchiha!!! Shannaro!!

Para el estoico Sasuke algo era seguro, él NO iba a su casa .Y segundo, siempre tuvo la intención de ir a ver a su rubio. "¿Tu rubio?".Su rubio amigo. Sólo esperaba que Sakura hubiese captado la señal o Kakashi le arruinaría el plan… aunque siempre había podido contar con ella, ella y Naruto. Los únicos que realmente lo quisieron y lucharon por traerlo de regreso "je… me estoy poniendo sentimental", pensó con una sonrisa medio ladeada y los ojos cerrados. "Me pregunto qué demonios tendrá el muy baka". Una imagen del portador del kyubi en su futón, con una bolsa de hielo medio derretida sobre su cabeza, una cara de "Maldita resaca!!!" y un té hirviendo junto a su almohada, apareció en su mente entonces…"Vale, de él lo espero todo -.-"

Luego de comprobar que nadie le seguía caminó hasta llegar al departamento del rubio, y tan solo al tocar el pomo de la puerta sintió que algo no andaba bien…

Nee!!! Usura no baka!!!- llamó entrando a la habitación-cocina-comedor de rubio

Cuál fue la sorpresa del morocho al no encontrar en esta al zorrito, si no tan solo la cama del chico sin hacer y en la mesa un "desayuno" a medio terminar. Bastante confuso, caminó hasta la única puerta interior creyendo que quizás el "baka" estuviese dormido en, lo que supuso, el baño. Luego de llamarlo y tocar sin recibir respuesta se decidió a entrar, mas allí solo halló la toalla del residente cerca de la ducha, y en esta el shampoo y el acondicionador del chico.

ELVIVE color vive para rubios intensos, cabello teñido???- una sonrisa irónica se formó en el rostro del pelinegro y de no ser por su orgullo Uchiha, de buena gana hubiese soltado un carcajada- Con esto puedo chantajearlo de por vida, je!

Dejó los productos de baño en su lugar y salió de nuevo a la habitación del lugar, y miró el reloj de pared con el único resultado de aumentar su preocupación… ya eran las 17:10

¿Dónde diablos estaba Naruto si se decía enfermo?

**Continuará**

…

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Notas finales:**

Hoseki : Y bueno, hasta aquí la primera parte n.n Pues he tenido que cortarlo Michiru, realmente nos inspiramos con esto jajaja

Michiru:Ñam tu crees? No lo siento TAN largo… por lo menos hasta donde estaba. Bueh debe de ser porque realmente no recuerdo en donde terminaba anteriormente XD

Hoseki: jaja

Naruto: QUÉ NO ESTABA LARGO???!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: Pasamos horas rodando esto, es decir, no tienes consideración por nosotros?

Michiru: Jo, por mi usaba muñecos inflables, hacen mejor trabajo que ustedes grabando ¬¬

Sasuke: ja, y quizá que hace con ellos ¬¬

Michiru: Calladito te ves + bonito (cara de muérete)

Hoseki: jaja-jaja n.nUU calma calma

Michiru: me insultaron ho-chan!!

Sasuke (activa sharingan):…

Michiru: si no quieres que te castre cálmate mijito, soy especialista en eso 3

Sasuke : O.O glup! de verdad lo haría?

Hoseki: no creo que este mintiendo, es muy capaz n.nUU

Michiru: si

Todos: o.oUUU

Hoseki: pero bueno, bueno. Basta de peleas que no hay dinero para nuevo set y menos aún para dobles buenos

Todos: Hasta la próxima!!


	2. Aviso de problemas 2ª parte

_**Capítulo 2:**_** Aviso de problemas (2ª parte)**

Mansión Hokage/Habitación de Tsunade - 4:30 PM

La rubia estaba sentada junto a su cama, velando los sueños del pequeño humano-zorro que dormía en ella. La fiebre del chico había desaparecido la hora anterior y ya nada parecía perturbarlo.

Tsunade se hallaba perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta notar que Naruto comenzaba a despertar. El muchacho abrió lentamente su párpados, sintiéndolos tan pesados como el plomo. Luego pestañeó varias veces intentando acostumbrar sus pupilas a la luz y reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba…

Definitivamente no era su casa, Iruka-sensei lo había sacado de ahí, pero no recordaba claramente el porqué. Giró su cabeza y se encontró con el rostro de la Hokage mostrando una sonrisa burlona y el ceño algo fruncido.

- Te despertaste antes de que te diera el beso Bello Durmiente- le habló irónica

- Puaj! Si me hubieses besado habría quedado en coma!!

- Muchacho mal criado, ya calificabas sin necesidad de ayuda- dijo Tsunade, dándole un coscorrón

- Ite!- se quejó, sobándose la cabeza.

- No te quejes que eso no fue nada!

- nh- él levantó la vista y miró alrededor -Wow! Así de lujosa será mi casa cuando sea Hokage?

- No si continuas enfermándome de los nervios

- y yo que hice? Por cierto…

- Que qué hiciste?- habló con sarcasmo ella- pues nada, nada, solo… rasgaste mis sábanas nuevas, las manchaste con sangre, (y tanto que cuesta sacarla) y encima…me rompiste la mano!

Y por supuesto, toda la lista de crímenes de Naruto fue dicha al compás de los zamarreos de la rubia

- Oe, pero que no eres médico - habló un mareado kitsune

- Claro, pero no tienes idea de lo que me costará borrar estas cicatrices!!!!- dijo mientras continuaba zarandeándolo de un lado a otro

- Oh, ya basta!- dijo levantándose bruscamente- si…

El chico vio como la habitación comenzaba a girar y manchas de colores aparecían ante sus ojos, y luego pudo sentirse desvanecer y caer nuevamente a la cama de Tsunade

- Oi!! Naruto!!!…mmm- suspiró resignada- "Ahí va otro de mis intentos por despertarlo ¬¬"

- Nmmmh- Naruto se acurrucó en las sábanas y dispuso a echar otro sueñecito recuperador, pero…

- AAHHH!!!!!!!! KUZO, YA ES LA HORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La pequeña exclamación de la Hokage le hizo saltar del cómodo lecho

- O.O! hora? Hora de que??

- De la reunión, con un demonio!! (H: sin ofender XD/ Kyubi: ¬¬ )y tu tienes que venir conmigo, ya sabes porqué- dice dándose vuelta con el traje de hokage en las manos y mirando al adolescente…-…y ni siquiera tienes ropa ù.ú

El aludido se observa a si mismo… bien, desnudo no estaba pero… si Tsunade usaba su traje de hokage…él no podía ir con un pijama lleno se manchas de ramen y sangre!!!

- ehem //…y tu no tie-

- A menos que quieras usar un kimono femenino tendrás que ir por tu ropa- habló adivinándole el pensamiento y entrando al baño a arreglarse… según ella, algo MUY necesario para toda "jovencita" – no tengo tiempo de llamar a alguien que vaya a buscártela, vas tú o prefieres el kimono?

- …¬¬ vuelvo en unos minutos- anunció el rubio mientras salía por la ventana

- Apresúrate!!! La reunión es a las 6!!!!!- se escucha salir a Naru- se que sabes la importancia de esto u.u

Departamento de Naruto- 5:13 PM

El Uchiha estaba por retirarse del lugar para buscar al baka por Konoha, hasta que sintió un extraño chakra acercarse rápidamente en su dirección…demasiado rápido para ser un simple transeúnte y demasiado débil para tratarse de Naruto. "Maldición! Seguro y son ladrones, con el aprecio que le tienen por aquí a este dobe ¬¬". Con este pensamiento en mente, improvisó rápidamente unas trampas que le ayudasen a detener al susodicho, y las ubicó en puntos estratégicos (M: ni que fuesen muchos ¬¬): La puerta, la ventana y la ventanilla del baño ( H: cómo si alguien entrase por allí 55), y finalmente, él mismo se ubicó al centro del la habitación para capturar al bandido.

Corría por los tejados a la mayor velocidad que me era posible en esas condiciones, algo perdido en mis pensamientos, calculando el tiempo que debía tardarme en cada una de las cosas que debía hacer… tenía que bañarme, vestirme y volver al despacho de Tsunade obaa-chan en … esperen, no recuerdo que obaa-chan halla mencionado la hora… sólo dijo que pronto… (H: obviamente nuestro zorrito no había escuchado las últimas frases de Tsunade u.uU), pero entonces un fuerte golpazo me sacó de mis pensamientos…

CRASH!! CRACK!! CRISH!! TLIN TLIN! PAFF!

El guapo pelinegro miró extrañado al bulto azul que entró a la "casa" rompiendo la ventana y cayendo en su improvisada trampa…… "qué clase de ladrón se lanza contra la ventana sin comprobar que esté abierta??" aquello no acababa de comprenderlo…aunque prefirió dejar los razonamientos para luego e inmovilizar de inmediato al extraño ser que se hallaba envuelto en cobertores, hasta que …

- WAAA!!!! Porqué se apagó el sol si está de día?!!! - los gritos salían de quien fuese que estaba atrapado e inmovilizado bajo el peso del portador del Sharingan…- Yo sé que dejé la ventana abierta dattebayo!!!- pero esa expresión…

- Na- Naruto???- habló un más que sorprendido Uchiha

El silencio se hizo presente en el lugar y Naruto y Sasuke se quedaron de piedra. Sobre todo Naruto, quien no acababa de procesar que diablos hacía su amigo en SU casa, y porqué diablos le había tendido trampas en SU casa, cual si fuese un ladrón o algo parecido. (M: que clase de amigo se cola a tu casa y pone trampas para atraparte??) (H: XD……aunque pensándolo bien…yo soy capaz de hacerlo ¬¬)

-… AAHHH!!! Shikuzo!!!! Suéltame , Sasuke-teme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó el rubio rompiendo el silencio, mientras se revolvía en las mantas intentando zafarse del agarre del otro muchacho que aún estaba en blanco- SUÉLTAME KONOBAKAAAA!!!!!!

El ex-ninja exiliado salió de su estupor y saltó lejos aún con una mueca de asombro

- Usuratonkachi??

- …TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!!!!

Ya, ahora si tenía claro que el ruidoso aprendiz de Jiraiya era a quien había atrapado. Mejor le ayudaba a salir de ese atado de mantas antes de que hiciera más escándalo.

Cuando lo hubo ayudado a salir por completo de ese atolladero, Sasuke no pudo hacer menos que aumentar su preocupación por el rubio. Quien se hallaba lleno de pequeños cortes de vidrio en sus manos, brazos y (Conciencia de Sasu: Hermosa y angelical) cara; con su pijama manchado de rojo oscuro, "probablemente sangre seca" pensó; y, él mismo, pálido cual papel pese a su constante expresión enérgica.

- Etto…Sasuke…- habló el joven, notando la mirada de su rival clavada en la oscura mancha sobre el pecho de su pijama. No sabría que contestar si le preg…

- Qué demonios ocurrió baka?- justamente eso ¬¬

- A-ano- el rubio puso una mano tras su nuca- …P- mejor cambiaba el tema- Y TÚ QUE HAces a- aquí?

El tartamudeo del jinchuuriki fue provocado por la peculiar reacción del Uchiha. Se le había acercado y puesto la mano sobre su frente… aquello lo dejó sin habla.

- Naruto…- dijo retirando su palma- seguro que esto no es más que un resfrío?

- T-te lo explico todo si me dices 1º que haces acá!

El pelinegro se sintió atrapado, y ahora que decir? Porque, de seguro, nunca admitiría que estaba allí por preocuparse de la salud de su compañero… oh no!! Nunca se rebajaría a tanto…pero…que le podía decir??

- Yo… quería… "kuso, como lo digo?"…sólo quería saber porqué me dejaste a solas con Sakura en la misión de hoy, "definitivamente lo de Kakashi es contagioso -.-"…creí que no dejarías tan fácilmente despejado el camino a ella, no te gustaba?? - OK, lo último había sido impropio de él, y estaba seguro de que su amigo lo notaría…aunque, pensándolo bien, era Naruto u.u "podría tener el cartel "MENTIROSO" colgando de mi cuello y aún así él no lo notaría"

Golpe bajo para el rubio, pese a estar seguro de que su atracción por Sakura estaba superada no pudo poner otro nombre más que "Celos" a la punzada que sintió en su estómago…"Shikuso!"

- Supongo que te alegrará saber…-hizo una pausa, hablar le resultaba difícil- que ya no estoy interesado en Sakura–chan. Tienes el camino libre, Sasuke- a Naruto no le quedaba mas que fingir una sonrisa, otra vez, y por cierto bastante mal - Ahora Sasuke-teme…- volviendo a su habitual rostro- aprovechando que viniste a visitarme D…

Unos minutos después…

¬¬ "Qué hago yo aquí ordenando la pieza del dobe, debí haberme fugado hace tiempo"- pensaba Sasuke terminando de ordenar el "comedor". Ya había acabado de ordenar el resto del pequeño departamento, hasta había hecho la cama! (M: Tan grande que era la casa ¬o¬/ Hoseki asiente/Sasuke: ordénenla ustedes entonces ¬¬/ H: calladito te ves más bonito ¬¬/M: XD – se ríe en la cara de Sasuke)

Obviamente, su rubio amigo le había ordenado aquella tarea, mientras él tomaba una ducha rápida y aprovechaba de sacarse los vidrios que tenía incrustados y curarse las heridas.

El pelinegro terminó de ordenar y contempló su trabajo…el departamento relucía, si hasta llegaba a parecerse a su casa, y eso ya era decir. Además, había conseguido esos resultados en tan sólo 10 minutos, tendría que ser un record, y Naruto debería pagarle por ello alguna vez ¬¬

Se tomó la libertad de sentarse en la cama de su compañero a descansar, no iba a irse hasta que el Usura no baka le dijese que ocurrió, si ya había llegado hasta aquí no se retiraría a menos de conseguir una respuesta medianamente decente. Ya no escuchaba el ruido de la regadera ni el correr del agua, seguro que Naruto pronto…

Un hermoso y delicado rubio de traviesos ojillos celestes, salió del baño aún a medio secar, con tan sólo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra con la que se secaba sus dorados cabellos, interrumpiendo así todo pensamiento coherente de Sasuke

- Woo! Hasta huele a limpio w- No podía ver bien pero su olfato lo compensaba- Arigato Sasuke- teme :D

El Uchiha no pudo responder. Realmente…quién podría estando en su caso??? (M y H: ¬ Narutoooo/ alguien las golpea su editora Misoka ¬¬para que recuperen la cordura y vuelvan a trabajar) En otras palabras, estaba simplemente anonadado al ver al dobe en toalla, y un muy leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

- …

- … ¬o¬U Sasuke??- al no escuchar respuesta alguna, el rubio se quitó la toalla de la cara pudiendo ver a su mejor amigo perdido en sus pensamientos. Decidió acercarse y pasarle la mano frente al rostro- Oe! Sasuke?? nee, responde - hizo tronar sus dedos

- ah?… decías?- contestó intentando disimular

- O.ó?…eh, olvídalo- respondió dirigiéndose a la cómoda para sacar algo de ropa- Nee, Sasuke. Puedes ir por mi pijama y esperar un rato mientras me visto?

El joven no respondió, sin embargo hizo lo que le pedían. Cuando tuvo la ropa en sus manos pudo comprobar sus sospechas, estaba en lo cierto, aquella mancha era de sangre seca.

- Oe! Baka! Que hago con esto?

- Déjalo en la artesa(1) remojando, onegai!

- O-O!! "artesa?!…no es posible que este dobe no tenga ni una lavadora!"- cumplió el cometido y luego salió a la habitación, encontrando a Naruto poniéndose una remera y su conocida chamarra naranja con negro, bastante apresurado por cierto. Se dio vuelta buscando algo, pero entonces se percató que Sasuke había ordenado realmente TODO.

- Ano, Sasuke, dónde pusiste protector? n.nUUU

- Busca en el cajón del velador u.u…me deberás esto por mucho tiempo dobe

- jajaja n.n Arigato Sasuke

- Mh, pero ahora porqué tu ropa estaba manchada con sangre?

- …ah…yo…- Naruto no era bueno mintiendo, y tampoco es que se ocurriera algo que inventar- una… larga historia, y no tengo tiempo

- O.ó se supone que estás enfermo, te quedarás a descansar en casa y… no tienes tiempo?

- A-ah es que …mira, ahora tengo que salir, estoy retrasado y de veras que si no llego pronto me matarán dattebayo!! T.T

- ¬¬ porqué? A dónde? - dijo sujetándolo para evitar que escapase

- Sasuke, por favor, me tengo ir baka

- Responde- habló el otro, inmutable

- Qué me tengo que ir! Me van a matar!

- Porqué?- continuó sin inmutarse

- Sasuke!! Suéltame!! Si llego más tarde me van a matar- habló más serio

- Mira, sólo contesta

- YA TE DIJE QUE…- el zorrito se silenció y volvió a sentirse desvanecer, claro que esta vez unos fuertes brazos le sujetaron y evitaron su caída…

/etc

Lobito (L): Ahora vienen…LOS COMERCIALES DE WOLFITO- SAMA!!!!! Si, y en el momento más oportuno del fic, jeje! ▼W▼

Michiru: ¬¬U Demonios…

L: ▼W▼ Hola, persona "totalmente desconocida" que "no" me pone en casi todos sus fics!! Querer ♪AIB4ÖNN? (jabón) Comprar?? No muy caro no ser

M: ¬¬ ovídalo, criatura no de Yevon

L: ▼W▼ Entonces querer una MANZANA? Si no, le venderé a Hoseki un ♪AIB4ÖNN? (JABÓN) Y CÓMO NO ESTÁ DIRÉ QUE LO COMPRÓ. Dile que me debe 300 x 10 (elevado a 15 x15n) yankis monedas

M: Comercial, inservible ù▼ú

H: Llegué! n.n…LOBITO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (saca una bazooka y le apunta) Largo!!!!!

KABOOM!!

H: n.n con eso basta por ahora

M: o.o!!Me das miedo

H: No te preocupes, seguro que no se murió

M: ¬¬ Seguimos ahora??

H: Esa cosa es inmortal ¬¬…Shûjiko (creadora de wolfito-sama), si vuelve a aparecerse por aquí tendrás que pagar los daños, así que tenlo bien sujeto. Ya me debes una recarga para la bazooka

L: ▼W▼ jaja(crack!!) w jaja…NO!!!mis lentes!!! Me las pagarás!… (y se va a estafar Burmecianos)

H y M: ¬¬

/etc...

Volviendo a lo interesante y esperando no tener más interrupciones de este tipo…¬¬

Sasuke estaba decidido a no dejar salir al dobe, no al menos hasta que le diese una respuesta medianamente decente, luego quizás se lo pensaría. Mas de pronto lo escuchó callar y sintió como se desvanecía. Rápidamente atinó a sostenerle, evitando que cayese al suelo.

- Oe! Naruto!! Le llamó, intentándolo hacer reaccionar

- o Sasuke??……dónde estás?……el mundo gira…XX (M: Manchitas! Manchitas!)

- Hey dobe!!

- ah? o…que no me digas dobe…o

- Oye reacciona!! Vamos! Levántate!- dijo intentando ponerlo de pie

- XX mmh

Mas el morocho se resignó, lanzo un suspiro, y tomó al joven en brazos para llevarlo luego a la cama y recostarlo. Por segunda vez en el día puso su mano en la frente de Naruto para conocer su temperatura, y se sorprendió al comprobar que tenía una fiebre muy alta.

- Baka… estas ardiendo- Sasuke retiró su mano y caminó en dirección al baño

- Ah…maldita sea, no debí bañarme con agua caliente- dijo el kitsune, llevándose una mano a su frente

- Si lo hubieses hecho con agua fría, hubiese sido peor- comentó el portador del sharingan, regresando del baño con un paño húmedo- lo que no debieses haber hecho, es agitarte- terminó al dejar el paño en la frente de Naruto y quedarse mirándole un tanto reprochadoramente

- A-ah…- las últimas acciones del pelinegro lo habían dejado algo cortado, su ya sobrecalentado cerebro no acababa de procesarlas… estaba el morocho preocupado por su salud? No, de seguro la fiebre le hacía desvariar…se sentía muy mareado, pero aún así debía salir en ese instante o Tsunade lo torturaría hasta la muerte o peor, así que intentó levantarse

- Oye baka! No te levantes!

- Estoy bien, sólo me maree un poco, de acuerdo?- se pone de pie- ves?- pero entonces todo volvió a girar y Naruto cayó sentado en su cama

- Decías?- preguntó un Sasuke muy engreído, cruzando los brazos y viéndole con cara de "te lo dije"- escucha dobe, no estas en condiciones de ir a ningún lugar, así que mejor ni lo intentes

- …Maldita sea Uchiha!! Es que no eres capaz de entender que esto es algo de suma importancia?!! Crees que me gusta tener que salir así como estoy?!!

El vengador se quedó sin palabras, como cada vez que Naruto actuaba de forma tan fuerte, decidida y en ocasiones madura…y parecía que desde hacía mucho era así, pues cuando regresó pudo notar claramente el cambio en su amigo. El rubio, le acaba de decir que existía un motivo de fuerza mayor que no le permitía cuidar de su salud como era necesario, y conociéndolo como él lo hacía, podía asegurar que aquel motivo no era algo personal. O al menos no del todo, y que implicaba a otras personas importantes para el muchacho…ahora si que la curiosidad lo mataba por enterarse de lo que sucedía, pero también ahora sabía que no era el momento. Por lo que se comió su curiosidad y sin decir nada recogió el paño húmedo que el rubio lanzó al levantarse, lo dejó sobre la mesa, regresó junto a su amigo y le tendió una mano.

- Sa- Sasuke…- la actitud del otro muchacho le sorprendió un tanto, sin embargo aceptó su ayuda para ponerse de pie. Eso era lo que le gustaba de él, que sin una palabra de reproche o cuestionamiento siempre estaba ahí cuando le necesitaba, que era capaz de dejar para después cosas superficiales como aquellas dudas, y ayudarlo sin pedir nada a cambio.

El morocho le indicó que subiese a su espalda, pues aún se hallaba débil, y una vez que lo hubo hecho le preguntó

- A dónde?

Coninuará…

(1) Artesa: Especie de batea artesanal en dónde se lava la ropa a mano. Muuuuuuuuuuuuuy antiguas XD

**Notas finales:**

H: Ah(suspira) hasta que al fin lo terminamos u.u Este primer capítulo se me hizo eterno, pero era necesario. Si hasta lo tuvimos que partir en dos partes al publicar!!! Pero… definitivamente se me hizo más sencillo transcribir esta segunda parte. (está muy corta).

M Yo encuentro el capítulo corto incluso unido, quería que siguiera -.-

H: XDDDD…¬¬ claro cómo tu no transcribes. En cualquier caso usemos este espacio para aclarar algunas cosas

L: Sí, aclárenme porqué no me dejaron continuar con mis comentarios? ( ¬¬ Ho, me debes lentes de Sol)

H: …¬¬

M: ù.ú Wolfito no podrá hablar más, o la otra niña con complejos de K' que está aquí (refiriéndose a Hoseki) morirá de un ataque cardíaco… mejor aclaremos otras cosas

1º si preguntan xq Sasuke está en la aldea…¬¬ no pregunten

H: Esperamos poder dedicarle un capítulo a ese drama XD

M: 2º prometemos dar más protagonismo a los otros personajes en los próximos capítulos (eso espero xD)

H: no desesperen que todos saldrán

Mi: Hola! Soy su editora Misoka!!!

M: Que haces tu acá???

Mi: mmm...no se...ah! Ya me acorde o vengo a obligarlas a que trabajen y no sean flojas en transcribir!!!!!!!!

M y H: ¬¬U

Mi: para la próxima mejor me compro un látigo tal vez así funcione mejor...¬¬ U


End file.
